The Stitch Files
by Elvis-Stitch
Summary: Evil scientist Dr Jumba Jookiba creates Exp 626 when he relizes that his lastest creation Exp 625 is a flaw. Will Exp 626 turn out like Exp 625? Story bck up! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

A/n – Hope you'll all like this one. It's bout Stitch's creation. I thought I should write something based on before the movie. Experiments #278 and #607 are mine! Enjoy! :-)

**The Stitch Files - The Beginning  
By stitch62619**

_Lab log entry #10322.2_  
_**Experiment number - 625  
Objective/s - Indestructible master of mayhem  
- To be carrying out my orders without any flaws**_

_**#625. My six hundred and twenty-fifth creation. I had thought I had reached my peak with him. He was the most successful of all my creations so far. I had given him everything I ever dreamed of to create the perfect master of mayhem, but now it seems as though all my efforts were not worthwhile after all. The first few months of training and observation were a success with Experiment #625. He carried out orders, and I worked his power up to it's full potential. He was on barrier of being my best creation yet, and I was being on barrier of being able to achieve a higher success than my old partner, Hamsterviel. All up until one day #625 came upon my wakaiki meat and emurl sandwich in lab. I am not knowing how it was to be happening, and through many hours of research on him, I have still not found ridiculous flaw, but now #625 is refusing to be carrying out orders, and instead, making ridiculously large numbers of sandwiches a day. Never, in all of my 600 series, has anything so stupid happened. I am whacking myself upon head. Sigh I am very much hoping that I will be getting brilliant idea soon. The thought of making Experiment #626 has been on my mind for quite sometime, and I am thinking to be taking action soon. I just hope Experiment #626 will NOT turn out like Experiment #625. …Gwaid forbid … From, Jumba.**_

Dr Jumba Jookiba, Lead Scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries, pondered around his lab for the third time that day. He was deeply concerned about his reputation in the job, for today, his secret had nearly been discovered.

Xurlic Gibbijon, the president of the company, had been warned of a 'peculiar lifeform' taking residence in the company's staff kitchen. Jumba, who at the time happen to be passing the presidents office to work his way down to area 2, had heard part of the conversation, and upon hearing the words 'furry yellow creature,' he instantly darted to the kitchen, to find 625, making enough sandwiches to last a lifetime.

"625! WHAT THE BLITZNAK ARE YOU DOING?!" He had screamed, making his six-hundred and twenty-fifth creation bang his head on the fridge shelf.

"Uhh…we were outta bread. I didn't know where to look until I remembered you saying something about a 'Super Storer 4000' here!"

"625, if ANYONE is to be SEEING you do you KNOW what would be HAPPENING!?

"Er…no?"

"GET BACK TO THE LAB, RIGHT NOW!!"

"OK, OK!!…Geeze doc, don't have a heart attack."  
"GO!! GO GO GO!!!"

625 had scurried back to the lab JUST in time. Xurlic and one of the employee's who had warned him of the 'peculiar creature' had come through the door, only to find Jumba. They had questioned him on the whereabouts of the creature, but he had lied to them, resulting in a small decrease in his next paycheck.

Thankfully, 625 had escaped from the building and made it back to the lab, which was next door in Jumba's house, miraculously not being seen on any of the security cameras, which Jumba had later on double-checked secretly.

If any of the company members ever found out his secret, he would be heavily fined, and possibly given a twenty-year sentence in the council jail.

Jumba sighed and ran his enormous hand through the three strands of hair on his head.

For years, the oversized man had endured many forms of harassment and teasing from his fellow employees, due to his weight and massive form. Being a 'Mule,' as so his species was called, due to the unique size of his body, he was able to move objects with a much larger capacity than himself. Basically, he could break every bone in someone's body like toothpicks, but he was not that type of 'Mule.' Though the nicknames the others used to dub him, such as 'Gianormous Jumba' and 'Jumbo Jookiba' hurt him mentally, they also had opened up a new path in his mind.

Through his years of quantum physics and the study of 'creating alien lifeforms,' he realised that he, though he was uncertain, might JUST be able to create some sort of lifeform, and he would be able to achieve something that they could NEVER achieve. He would do it in secret; build a lab in the basement of his huge, three-story home, and use his savings, which he had earned through his job, to buy the materials he would require.

Though the lab DID take a fair few months to complete, and the fact he had to do it himself due to his wife leaving him, he was extremely happy with his success of building such a spaceful, hi-tech lab.

He set to work, first using 'subjects' such as small rodents of the planet, and playing around with their DNA, finding ways to make them more intelligent, and stronger. But after a few years of the same thing, he grew tired, and worked up to creating a lifeform himself.

The first 100 series 'experiments' were failures, so he started to work out what was going wrong. After a few months of testing, he was able to correct his 'flaws,' and the experiments turned out a success. He moved on, creating his 200 series, giving each experiment its own special ability. Experiment #278 was by far his best, as being the only experiment without any flaws, and the only experiment which would carry out orders sufficiently.

During his 300, 400 and 500 series, he started 'modifying' covalent chemical bonds, to incorporate sequences from a variety of different creatures on the planet, but he focused especially the on strength, agility, hearing and sight of his experiments during the 600 series, and finally achieved his highest goal yet with Experiment #607.

Experiment #607 was a breakthrough. It could lift two hundred times it's own weight, due to titanium contained in it's bone structure, and the extra set of arms that provided moral support, which Jumba had thought up while watching a pest crawl up one of the lab walls. Jumba had done some research, and had discovered the 'Terrestrial Bat,' which was an Earth mammal. The creature had amazed him with its ability to send out sonar, and gave him the idea to create #607 with large, motor-controlled ears, which would account for fine hearing and use of sonar. The 'Terrestrial Bat' had also inspired him to give the rest of his experiments, including #607, a resemblance to it's facial features. #607's eyes contained one type of infrared lens, resulting in excellent night vision and acute binocular vision. #607 used 45 of it's brain for higher mental functions, rather than the average 35 which Jumba had given his other experiments. Jumba had also thought up the idea of three, poisonous spikes on the back for defense against attacks from behind, and antennae to transmit and receive microwave radio energy.

But still wanting to achieve more, Jumba worked on more of the 600 series, finally stopping at his greatest achievement ever, Experiment #625.

Experiment #625 could lift two-thousand times it's own weight, used 75 of it's brain for higher mental functions, had two types of infrared vision, resulting in excellent night vision capabilities as well as acute binocular vision, small ears, but equipped with fine hearing and sonar, antennae, the usual extra arms and spikes, and also advanced language programming.

But when Jumba had discovered that #625 would rather make sandwiches instead of follow out his orders, it had turned out to be a failure. No matter how hard Jumba would discipline him, he would still refuse, so Jumba had given up for a few months.

Jumba snapped out of his thoughts and looked across at #625, who was sitting on his desk, loudly chewing none other than a sandwich.

"625! Please to be stopping with the loud chewing!"

"Sorry doc. What were ya thinking about? You've been standing there like a frozen sandwich for the past ten minutes, staring at the floor. What, are you thinking of getting a new one or something?"

"No…WHAT?! FROZEN SANDWICH?! 625! Ayai…you are biggest failure yet! Go to room."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't get too mad, doc! You'll start to burn like a piece of toast!"

Jumba sighed. "Just go to room…"  
"I'm going, I'm going…"

Jumba collapsed into his chair. For quite sometime now, he had been thinking of creating an Experiment #626, but had been worried that it would turn out like #625. The fact of creating another genetic experiment which would turn out with a flaw as big as #625 bothered him greatly.

But, what if he could create #626 in such a way that there would not be any flaws in it's programming at all?

Jumba thought about this as he got up of his chair, cleaned up #625's sandwich crumbs and got himself ready for bed.

He thought about it as he climbed into bed, and eventually fell asleep, still thinking about this.

-----------------

The next morning, Jumba awoke to find #625 and #278 shaking him.

"Ohh…what is it you are wanting, my experiments?" he groaned.

"Doc, we want to know, are you going to create a #626?"

"Ih," came #278's high-pitched voice.

"Am thinking…now please to be going away. Am having lots of thinking to be doing today."

The two experiments hurried out of the room before Jumba started shoving the out the door. Jumba groaned and climbed out of bed, pulling on his white lab coat. He knew that the answer would come, and until it did, he just had to be patient.

-----------------

How was that??? Now please review! Chpt 2 coming soon! :-)


	2. The First Steps of Creation

A/n - Exp 040 mine, but Jumba, 626 etc belong Chris Sanders and Disney. 

**  
The Stitch Files -The First Steps of Creation**  
**By stitch62619**

**_Lab log entry 10322.3_**_  
**Objective - To be thinking my thoughts**_

**_Through my many hours of thinking I have been doing today, I have finally being coming to decision. I am going to create Experiment 626. Though I have been worried that Experiment 626 will turn out with big flaw like Experiment 625, I have figured out how to program it so it will not be getting any flaws in programming at all. All I need to be doing is not giving 626 personality or emotions, which I have been giving other experiments. 626 will be being my dream creation. It will be a master of mayhem, and it will obey my every command. I will be programming it to cause as much destrution as possible, though hopefully it will not destroy lab. (I am still thinking of way to avoid that situation.) 626 will be even better than 625, as I am going to give it a higher mental capability, more abilities, such as flame and bulletproof skin and speaker in mouth to play what it is hearing to me. (Ingenious, no?) And I have been thinking of red, reflective photosensitive retinas to allow safe and efficient locomotion in trees and a blue and dark blue fur theme for camouflage. What are you thinking? …oh sorry, am just realising paper is not living lifeform. 626 is going to be my greatest creation ever! (I am very much hoping.)From Jumba._**

As the suns began to set over Turo, Jumba finally came up with the last blueprint for Experiment 626. He spread it out on the lab bench and thought about what else he could be doing to make 626 his best creation yet.

He had made his other experiments go to bed early, as he wanted his newest creation to be a secret. He had made Experiment 040, which was designed to reveal secrets to anyone, sleep in the attic and locked the hatch. He did not trust it one bit.

He checked over 626's anatomy and made sure that he was completely happy with it.

626 was not much different in appearance to his other creations.

He (it was to be male) was very small, around two to three foot, but taller than 625 and had extremely large ears, compared to his body size. The biggest set that Jumba had ever produced, being a few inches bigger than his other creations ears. Jumba had decided, as a bit of decoration on his newest creation, to put what he called two 'chips' onto 626's ears. One at the top of his right ear, and the other at the bottom of his left ear. 626 had the usual extra arms, back spikes and antennae, but 626's antennae and spikes would be a few centimetres longer than that of 625's and some of his other 600 series creations. This was to be one of 626's advantages. He would have blue fur, with light blue patches around his eyes, and a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach. There was to be two dark blue patches; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back, and his spikes would be tipped with white and a very dark navy. His nose would also be navy. 626 would also have the traditional all black, extremely large eyes.

Jumba was very happy with his design, as he had spent nearly all day coming up with blueprints of 626's anatomy. He placed down the blue prints and was starting to type up 626's data into the computer, when a brilliant idea struck him. Better than any idea he had ever come up with before.

He would make Experiment 626 half computer. That way, he would be able to program him more easily, and would be able to correct any flaws, which should happen during his creation. He would create a small button on the roof of 626's mouth, and this would allow him to open up a small opening on the side of 626's head, where he would be able to connect him up to the computer.

It was ingenious! Jumba smiled to himself evilly. He couldn't wait to begin work on 626.

He continued to type 626's data into the computer. Nothing would stop him from creating 626. Not even the council if they ever found out, but that would never happen anyway.

If only Hamsterviel could see him now!

-

Please R&R! Takka!


	3. The Creation

A/n – Experiment 626, Jumba and all other characters (cept mine) belong to Chris Sanders and Disney. Oh and Windows software belongs to Microsoft™ Took me a while to do this chpt. Enjoy! 

The Stitch Files - The Creation  
By stitch62619

_**Lab log entry 10322.4  
Experiment number - 626  
Objective/s  
- To not make stupid flaw like made with 625  
- The ultimate, indestructible master of mayhem  
- Not to be forgetting that paper is not living lifeform **_

_**My efforts to prove myself genius with Experiment 625 has resulted in little success, so I am having high hopes for my newest creation, 626. I must not to be writing in non-living life form for to long today, as am planning to start on 626. I have thought of two new abilities for 626 which I did not give 625. His extremely sharp claws will be able to grip to any surface, and pads on feet and paws will contain sticky, suction-like substance allowing him to stick to almost any surface, and his skeletal system will be very flexible, allowing him to put his feet into mouth and becoming 'rolling ball.' Very good way to be protecting himself against enemies, yes? I must to be going now, goodbye.  
From, Jumba. **_

The next morning, Jumba woke up earlier than usual as opposing to set up his lab so that he would have it ready beforehand. He had decided to himself that he would not allow any of the other experiments to witness the creation, so after much yelling from himself and groaning from his experiments, he locked them in the lounge to watch TV for the day. But he didn't realise one was missing until later on, when 625 entered the lab with a loaf of bread. Screaming what sounded like jibberish at 625, he shoved him in the lounge with the other experiments, which made him even more angry by complaining and trying to escape.  
Thankfully, he managed to get them all hooked onto a TV program, and left the room, locking the door once more and shifting a big table in front of it to stop the stronger experiments from breaking the door down.

Near exhausted from all of the events this morning, Jumba relaxed and listened to his favourite music while he ate a quick breakfast of doughnuts and coffee.  
After forcing himself to turn of the radio so he could concentrate on his job, he double-checked the house once more for any hiding experiments, then set off down to the lab to begin.  
Keeping track of time, he began to modify chemical bonds, and typed data on his progress into his computer.

'_Experiment 626's DNA and RNA structure will be based on covalent, chemical bonds, which will be being modified by myself to incorporate sequences from a variety of different creatures across the galaxy.  
**Basic morphology of 626:**  
Experiment 626 will be being an intelligent, bipedal, carbon-based organism with four arms, binocular vision, excellent night vision capabilities, acute sense of smell and hearing, and will have the ability to transmit and receive microwave radio energy via antennae. The preferred frequency for 626's antennae will be being 2.5GHz, coincidentally the same as terrestrial microwave ovens. '  
_

For the next hour, Jumba made the different genes for 626, and created the blood which would circulate around his body.

'_The blood like compound that will circulate carbon-rich nutrients and oxygen through his body will primarily consist of water, being like that of terrestrial organisms of the planet 'Earth.'  
**Body temperature:  
**Experiment 626's body temperature I am setting to a height of 112 F. This temperature is fatal to Earth beings and myself, due to the breakdown of weak hydrogen bonds in DNA, but the stronger covalent bonds of 626's pDNA will keep his body's organic modules intact at this high being temperature.  
**Vision:**  
Experiment 626's eyes will be being extremely large with red, reflective, photosensitive retinas .I am going to be making 626's eyes forward looking as I have done with my previous experiments, to allow efficient and safe locomotion in trees.' _

Jumba started working on the various building blocks of 626's DNA.

**_'Hearing:  
_**_Experiment 626 will be having extremely large, motor controlled ears, which will be large compared to his body size, but account for fine hearing and use of sonar. 626 will be having my biggest set so far (which I am being proud of) and there will be two 'chips' in each ear. One in the top of his right ear, and the other towards the bottom of his left ear.  
**Smell:  
**__Experiment 626's sense of smell will be being acute. His large nose will be able to pick up any scent from a very far being distance away.  
**Skin and skeletal structure:  
**Experiment 626's skin/fur theme will be being a blue, navy and dark blue theme. My reason being mainly for camouflage. His skin will contain polymers, which will render him flame-proof, in addition to genetically modified (by myself) metallic concentrations in his bone and tissue, which will render him bulletproof. His skeleton and tissue will be being containing iron and titanium instead of the calcium and phosphate compounds of Earth organisms. He will be having a strong, flexible backbone, which will allow him to be becoming 'rolly polly ball.' His spinal cord will be on the ventral, not dorsal side of his spine, and he be lacking the vertebral structure of neural spines. But 626 will be having transverse, vertebral processes, which will be serving as attachment points for his ribs. He will be having two sets of shoulders, (accounting for extra set of arms) one below neck and another pseudo-shoulder in his mid body. His pelvis will be being built of five fused bones on each side, rather than the three of all terrestrial vertebrates. Due to very strong skeletal system, and extra limbs for support, 626 will be able to scale buildings and walls due to extremely sharp retractable claws and pads which will be containing sticky suction-like substance and will be able to lift three thousand times his own weight.'_

Jumba sighed and wiped his brow, as he had done when creating his 625 other experiments. He got himself a glass of water from the kitchen, then instantly set back to work. He also checked in on his experiments in the lounge room. Most had fallen asleep, but some were still glued to the TV.

'_**Brain:  
**__Experiment 626 will use 90 percent of his brain for higher mental functions, unlike the rest of my 600 series creations. He will be able to understand thousands of alien languages and sub-dialects, including some of the most obscure in the galaxy. He will be easily able to operate auto mobiles as well as be able to program computers with amazing rapidity and de-bug Windows Operating System software.  
**My ingenious extra evil genius modifications:  
**Opps, meant to be meaning My ingenious extra evil genius modification. Sorry about mistake. I am going to be building speaker…no wait. IS modifications. Am being very sorry. Anyways, as I was saying…no TYPING…I am going to be building speaker inside of 626's vocal cords so he can be playing to me what he is hearing other evil co-workers saying about me! And I am going to be filling the three sharp spikes, which I am making on his back, with a poisonous toxin which is fatal to myself and Earth beings.' _

Jumba started mixing various poisons, and after many unsuccessful tests, he finally came up with a mixture which would adapt to 626's body, making him immune to it, and to any other poisons, if he should ever be pricked.

'**_Evil genius afterword:  
_**_I am very much hoping that Experiment 626 will be being my best creation yet, without having big flaw like Experiment 625. The small opening, which I will be creating behind his left ear to insert cable to hook him up to computer, will be able to be letting me reprogram him if anything should be happening to programming. (Ingenious, no? Experiment 626 being half computer?) I am wishing myself lots of good lucks. No luck, (Sorry)  
__I am being done now typing data into computer. That's all for now  
__Jumba.'_

Jumba saved his progress, and then started typing and editing the programming for 626 into the computer. He created himself a new program, designed especially for Experiment 626, which was less time consuming and very efficient when it came to programming him.

By the time the suns began to set over Turo, Jumba was finishing the last feature to 626, the opening in his head. He modified certain genes, the building blocks of 626's brain, to create a small path leading from behind the ear into 626's brain. He would create a small metallic contraption while 626 would be in his nuturing period, and then insert it into him via microscopic technology when he was a fair few months old. The metallic contraption would send small shockwaves through the receptors in 626's brain, and cause his brain to react in such a way that it would understand the programming.

Jumba was exhausted. He picked up the small tube, which literally contained 626, and inserted it into his 'Evil Genius Experiment Creating' machine. He programmed a few simple instructions into the machine, and then pressed the 'read' button. He closed all four eyes as a blinding white light filtered the lab, and then after a few minutes of readjusting to the light in the room, he put on his 'Evil Genius Miniature Magnification' glasses and examined the tiny embryo of 626 in the glass tube in the machine. He gently lifted out the tube and attached it to the nuturing machine, which he had nutured all of his other 625 creations in. He watched the tiny embryo drift up into the container, surrounded by the fluids which would keep him alive and feed him until he was ready for connection to the computer.

Jumba was very happy. He packed up his lab, and kept 626 in a dark corner in his lab. He programmed the nuturing machine to let of small amounts of heat to keep 626's body temperature at a steady degree, then he went up to tell his other Experiments it was time for bed. Fortunately, they were all asleep, so he quietly shut the door and locked it, then shoved the table back in front of it. Then he checked on 040 in the attic, who was also sound asleep. After forcing himself to keep his eyes open while going to his room, he finally collapsed on his bed and fell sound asleep.

-

So, how was that? R&R!


	4. The First Few Month's of Life

A/n: Jumba, Exp626, Exp625, and the rest of experiment's belong to Disney! (Xcept for my one's)

**The Stitch Files – The First Few Month's of Life  
By stitch62619**

**_Lab log entry 10322.5  
Objective - To be thinking my thoughts _ **

_I am being very pleased with Experiment 626's progress. 626 is now being eight weeks old and I am no longer needing to be using my 'Evil Genius Miniature Magnification' glasses to be looking at tiny experiment. 626 is only being as big as one of my main eyes! I am planning to insert metallic contraction into 626 when he reaches to being at stage of four month's old. (In another…um…must to be checking calender, hold on…oh yes that's it…in another two months, which is another…um…must to be checking calender again…sorry for inconvenience…oh right, another eight weeks) 626 has been feeding well with nuturing substance and tends to jiggle around a lot. Also is starting to show signs of development! At last, all my work is starting to show! Must to be going now to check on 626.  
**From, Jumba.** _

The short yellow experiment waddled into Jumba holding nothing but of course, a sandwich.

"625, I am to be swearing that you are gaining weight."

"Yeah? I know. Must have enquired some of your genes, huh?"

Jumba growled.

"Please to be turning down TV in lounge and telling all other experiments to keep noise down. Experim - err, I am not liking loud noise."

"Whatever, doc. So, have you made a 626 yet?"

"Um…still thinking bout. Now, please to be leaving me alone. I am having jobs to be doing."

625 waddled out of Jumba's room and back into the lounge, where the rest of the experiments where, watching a stupid documentary about food. When the part of the documentary about sandwiches came up, 625 turned the TV up full blast, resulting in a very angry Jumba and no sandwiches for the rest of the week.

"Aye, aye, aye," Jumba moaned as he brought 040's food up to him in the attic.

When he locked the hatch to the attic for the second time that day, he headed back down to the lab to check on his newest, tiniest experiment.  
He locked his lab door, set the camera to see if any of his experiments needed him (he had decided to keep the door unlocked and moved the table somewhere else. The experiments were to glued to the TV to be worried about what he was up too anyway.)  
Jumba proceeded over to 626's nurturing container and set his giant magnifier over the side, then turned on a not-to-bright light, but light enough for him to see the tiny experiment.

He observed 626's development.

Short blue fur could be starting to grow around 626's body, and four little nubs of arms could be seen starting to form. One the side of 626's head, he could see two tiny, beginnings of ears. 626's eyes could also be seen starting to form, though they only looked like two tiny black specs when Jumba looked at them closely through his 'Evil Genius Miniature Magnification' glasses.

Jumba looked closely at 626 and could see him twitching his tiny body.  
"Soon, my little one, soon."

Jumba smiled and taped the side of the container, and amazingly, 626 seemed to look up at him. One of the tiny nubs of his arms started to rise, as if pointing up to Jumba.

"Ahh…he is knowing his creator!" Jumba let out a happy laugh.

After that day, Jumba was very confident that 626 would not get any flaws in his programming.

The four weeks that were left till the day that Jumba inserted the metallic contraption into 626's brain seemed to fly, and 626 seemed to be developing quicker by the day.

When finally the day before the insertion arrived, Jumba observed 626 and recorded his progress into his voice recorder.

"Blue fur has now covered 50 percent of 626's body, and markings are starting to take place on back of head and back. Tips of spikes can be seen, along with beginnings of antennae. Eyes have started to increase in form, and are now being as big as cell under microscope. Skeletal system can still be seen, along with many nerves and brain, and tail is starting to form."

Jumba very happily typed up this data on the computer.

That night, Jumba began to prepare what he would need for the incision tomorrow in his lab, and then hit the sack.

-

The next day, Jumba did his routine of breakfast and feeding the other experiments, except for 625 and headed down to his lab, where tiny little 626 was twitching rapidly in his container of fluids.

Jumba laughed at the sight, and then began to go through the delicate process of inserting the metallic contraption into 626's brain. He had spent two whole days last week preparing himself for this event, and preparing the tiny metallic contraption, which he was going to insert into 626 using some of the most advanced microscopic technology in the galaxy.  
He very gently, using the softest tools he had, edged 626 over to the side of the container and inserted the metallic contraption up through the bottom of the container. The process wouldn't hurt 626, as the pain sensors in his body had not formed yet. Watching the monitor (the incision tool had a microscopic camera on it, which Jumba had ingeniously made) very carefully and holding his breath, he inserted the tool up the tiny hole in the left side of 626's head and inserted the metallic contraption. He sighed with relief when the process was over and took the tool out of the bottom of the container. 626 drifted away from the side of the container and seemed to stare at him as he washed up the tools and recorded the success of the process into the computer.

-

The months seemed to fly by for Jumba. It would be one day, and then it would suddenly be the middle of the next week. Jumba wondered whether this was something to do with Turo, or if it was just him. Jumba would sit for hours every single day of the week and watch his tiny experiment twitch and move around in the nurturing container. When 626 reached the stage of nine months old, Jumba noted that he was now visible from a small distance without his 'Evil Genius Miniature Magnification' glasses. One particular day, Jumba was going through his usual process of observing 626, when all of a sudden, the tiny experiment came right up to the side of the container and stared Jumba right in the eye. He tilted his tiny head, stared Jumba up and down for about a minute, as if wondering what he was, then seemed to get bored and swam off.

Jumba was amazed, as nothing like this had ever happened before.

He stood up and walked around to the side of the container 626 was facing and knelt down in front of him. 626 turned around to continue swimming, but then tilted his head again and turned back to Jumba. He swam right up to the side next to Jumba. Then he did something that would stay in Jumba's mind for the rest of his life. He raised a tiny arm, still with a barely formed paw, and put it right up to the glass, as if he was trying to reach out to touch his creator.

Jumba smiled and put a finger up against the glass to 626's tiny paw, which was like a miniature pest compared to his finger.

It was the happiest moment of Jumba's life.

When 626 took his paw down and swam away, Jumba continued his observation.

"Blue fur has now covered 100 percent of body, arms have nearly reached full length and paws are starting to form. Inner organs and skeletal system have now disappeared underneath skin. Ears are halfway grown and tiny splits can be seen starting to form. Spikes are halfway in length and antennae are nearly fully grown for baby stage. Eyes are fully grown, along with tail and beginnings of toes and claws can be seen."

Jumba typed up this data onto the computer, along with his first encounter with 626.

-

When the day finally arrived for 626 to be released from his nurturing container, Jumba was very exited. He sent all of the other experiments outside to play, but locked 199, 040 and 032 in the attic, along with a small TV to keep them entertained.  
Jumba made himself a buffet breakfast to celebrate the 'birth of 626' and then for some stupid reason, he cleaned the house, which was a thing he rarely did, as 010 did that job for him.  
He took a blanket and a pillow out of his closet, and then filled up the bottle he used to feed his experiments with when they were young with warm milk. He fitted on the smallest teat he could find, which was the one he used to feed 323. Then he proceeded down to the lab, locked the door and switched on the camera. He also switched on the camera in the attic, and the camera outside, so he could keep an eye on his other experiments. He could not see 625, but he knew exactly where he would be. In the kitchen, of course.

626 was asleep in the container, steadily floating up and down. His tiny chest could be seen moving up and down.  
Jumba smiled and started placing towels around the bottom of the container.  
Then he made his final observation.

"Fur has fully grown, and markings on back of head and back are clearly visible. Light blue patches have grown around eyes and light blue patch has grown from under chin to stomach. Arms are fully grown and nubs of claws are formed for baby stage. Legs have fully grown for baby stage, along with nubs of toes. Spikes have fully grown for baby stage and antennae have fully grown for baby stage. Ears are fully formed, and splits have developed in top and bottom of each ear. Head is large, but will change when 626 grows, along with ears. Eyes, nose, hearing and all other senses have fully developed."

Jumba typed this in to his computer for the last time, and then prepared himself to release 626.

He started by tapping the glass to wake him up. 626 opened his eyes, stretched his tiny limbs, and then wonderingly swam over to Jumba, placing all four of his tiny paws against the glass. He watched wonderingly as Jumba stretched the cable from the computer, which would program him, and then continued to type some things onto the computer.

Jumba turned around and smiled, as 626 was staring at him in wonder. "Ok, are you being ready, my little one?"

626 just stared, confused, and Jumba laughed.

He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and began to drain the fluid from the container.

626 looked up at the fluid starting to decrease, and then looked at Jumba. Soon he was sitting on the bottom of the container.

Jumba pressed the 'open' button, and the side of the glass container opened up. The tiny experiment crawled over to the door and looked up at Jumba. Jumba reached in a finger and 626 reached out a tiny paw and touched it. Jumba smiled and put his hand flat. 626 seemed to understand, and crawled onto Jumba's hand. Jumba gently lifted him out and placed him on the table. 626 held onto Jumba's finger and tried to stand up, but lost balance and fell over.

Jumba wrapped the blanket around the tiny experiment and cradled him, taking the bottle out of the cup of hot water and holding it right up to 626's mouth, who instantly began to suck., enjoying the flavour of the milk. Jumba smiled happily the whole time, and when he tried to take the bottle away, 626 held onto it tightly wanting more. When the bottle was empty, Jumba put the bottle down, and 626, unexpectedly to Jumba, let out a loud burp, making Jumba jump. He laughed, then placed 626 back down on the table.

Jumba pulled up and chair and sat down facing him.

"Jumba," said Jumba.

626 stared.

"Jum…ba," he repeated, sounding out the syllables loud and clear.

"J…j"

Jumba nodded

"J…jum…jum…jum..ba"

Jumba nodded and smiled.

"Jum….ba..j..jumba…jumba."

Jumba laughed and petted his newest creation on the head.

"Jumba jumba."

Jumba decided to leave 626's destructive programming till he was a few years older, but inserted the cable into the side of 626's head to install his other programming. When the process was finished, Jumba removed the cable, and placed it back behind the computer.

626 looked at Jumba and pointed.

"Jumba Jookiba," he said. "Creator."

"Yes. And you are Experiment 626."

"626?"

"Yes. You are being my six hundred and twenty-sixth creation."

626 stood up in the blanket and tried to walk across the table, but fell over again. He stood up, and this time successfully made it across the table to examine the computer. He reached out to touch a key, when Jumba picked him up.

"No, that is my computer. You are to re-program other computers, but not mine."

"Okeytaka."

Jumba sat down and explained to 626 his abilities and how to use them. Then he explained to him about his destructive programming, which he would receive in a few years time.

"I, destroy?"

"Yes, for me. But later on."

"Okeytaka."

No sooner than Jumba had spoken to 626, the other experiments were introduced to him, even 040, who couldn't really careless that Jumba had made another experiment and couldn't be bothered telling anybody, which pleased Jumba. The experiments preferred to sit in front of the TV everyday of the week, along with 199, 032 and 040, but 626 was different. 626 would help Jumba around the lab, talk to him, watch TV with HIM and not the other experiments in HIS room, and even help to tidy up the lab for him. Every time 625 walked by with a sandwich and 626 was in the room, Jumba feared 626 would become obsessed with the same habit of making sandwiches 24-7, but 626 didn't even lay and eye on 625, as none of the other experiments, including 625, would hardly talk to him. Eventually, Jumba got fed up with the other experiments and had them all dehydrated into pods. All except 626.

A few years passed and Jumba observed 626's growth and development.

When 626 was three years old, Jumba noted that he was almost fully grown. He was now the height the other experiments had been and his antennae had fully grown, and now extended above his head, and he was able to move them, unlike when he was in his baby stage. All of his limbs were nearly fully grown, and his claws and toes had fully grown. His spikes were fully grown, and Jumba tested the poison in them. 626's teeth had also fully grown, along with his ears. Jumba decided it was time for 626's destructive programming to be installed, and training to begin. He told him later on that night when they were watching TV.

"626, you are now being three years old, and you are nearly fully grown."

"Ih."

"I have been thinking, and I have decided it is time for your destructive programming to be installed and training to begin."

626 looked away from the TV and up at Jumba.

"Meega ready?"

"Yes."

626 looked very excited. "When begin?"

Jumba looked down at him and smiled.

"Tomorrow."

-

I don't know why, but this story was taken of for some reason and this is where I got up to. So yeah, it would make me happy if all my reviewers could review this story again, please:)


End file.
